


Experiments

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Jason and Leia are friends, have been for a while. Studying together, alone in his room, with idle curiosity... well, things are bound to happen.





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> I added an image at the start; was the closest I could get to what I envisioned Leia to look like.
> 
> Edit: The image wouldn't load despite changing it several times, so I'll just give the direct link:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3167628

''Jason, pass me a ruler?''

''Sure, sure...''

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned his gaze back onto his maths workbook, catching up on his homework. He was only clad in his school uniform still; consisting of a white button-up shirt and black slacks. His curtains tugged close to hide the evening sun's rays, he laid on his bed lazily, eyes often wandering to the girl laying on his floor.

Leia, his only female friend. She was a pretty teenage girl, with long brown hair and large brown eyes that gave off an almost-innocent feeling. She had developed nicely over the years, her slim body neither curvy nor petite, but rather somewhere in-between. Her breasts had grown a lot over the past year, becoming round and big enough to fit his hand if he ever were to touch them. She, like him, also wore the school uniform – a white button-up shirt and a tartan skirt that fell to her knees.

While he would never say it aloud, he found Leia very, very attractive. Anyone with a working pair of eyes would agree. He had been lucky enough to catch her a few times when she was getting changed, his eyes wandering across her smooth legs or flat stomach, her bouncy breasts or her soft-looking ass. And all she did when she caught him staring was blush and playfully chastise him for it. While still undressed.

She was always a curious one, so he had idly wondered if he could inspire her to have sex with him. The only reason she was so interested in biology class was because of a video she watched as a kid, and that alone made her immersed in the topic. So if he was to persuade her to try it with him, maybe he could get laid...

''Ever wondered what sex feels like?'' Jason muttered aloud before his mind caught up to him, and he froze.

Silence reigned for several painful long moments before he swivelled his head towards Leia, and was stunned to see the thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the ceiling, humming to herself. After several moments she turned her gaze to him, smiling.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Leia agreed, tilting her head. ''Why? Wanna try it?''

Jason blinked dumbly and nodded, not trusting his voice. She wasn't serious, right?

Leia smiled, putting her biology book down before rising to her feet, her hands reaching for her skirt before pushing it down, revealing the lacy black panties she wore underneath. Her skirt fell to the ground with a soft thud, and she kicked it off her ankles before reaching under her shirt, unbuttoning her bra and pulling it out before tossing it aside. Left in only a white shirt and black panties, she turned to him and blushed prettily.

''C'mon. You can touch me all you want, Jason.''

The teen didn't need more convincing than that, dropping his own workbook and sliding off the bed, standing next to her. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing one of her breasts through her shirt. Despite the fabric he could feel the squishiness of her boobs, almost like a pillow.

''Ahn~...'' Leia moaned cutely. ''Y-You're really good with your hands, Jason...''

Encouraged by her response Jason became more active. His hands groped at her breasts through her shirt, revelling in the softness before growing bolder. One of his hand left her chest and slid around to her rear, groping her panty-clad ass. To reach around to her ass however meant he had to move closer, to the point their bodies were almost touching and his growing erection became easily apparent.

Leia had no problem with this, unzipping his slacks before fishing inside for his dick, tugging it out with a look of curiosity.

''So this is what a penis looks like...'' She muttered thoughtfully, her warm hand wrapping around it.

Jason stared at her as he groped her, half his mind on her body, and the other half on her lips. She caught his gaze several seconds later, smiling.

''You wanna kiss me, huh? Go ahead. I don't mind.'' Leia told him kindly, her cute smile still present.

He nodded, closing the miniscule gap between them and pressing his lips against hers. He could taste the faint taste of strawberries, probably from the strawberry sweets she was eating earlier. Like the rest of her, her lips felt soft and welcoming, all but telling him to keep kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her tit, his other hand massaging her ass while she jerked him off.

Soon he got an idea, curious to see her reaction. The hand on her ass moved, sliding around to her front before touching the hem of her panties. When she gave no reaction other than a quiet moan, he slipped his hand under the waistband, touching her pussy. The mere thought excited him, doubly so when a quiet string of moans left her lips as his hand wandered over her precious place.

Minutes passed as the two made out, barely pausing for breath as they explored each other's body. After a brief kiss that involved more tongue than lip, Jason glanced down to where his hand was, tilting his head slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of her vagina.

Leia noticed his attempt, giggling quietly. ''You wanna have a look?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Jason nodded, blushing at her playful tone.

She smiled, letting go of his dick before hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to her shins before kicking them off. Without prompting she gently grasped his hand, before guiding it to her pussy, silently encouraging him.

Taking the offer he began rubbing, sliding a finger inside. She moaned softly, grasping him dick again and continuing as they got each other off. The wet slickness of her pussy was unlike anything he had felt, his finger eagerly exploring her insides while his other fingers rubbed her outer lips. 

Much to his disappointment she pulled back several minutes later, letting go of his dick and peeling his hand away from her pussy. However his disappointment was short-lived, as she turned around and bent over, revealing her pussy to him. She planted her hands on his computer desk, shaking her ass in a seductive manner.

''Put it inside, J-a-s-on.'' Leia called out, enunciating every syllable of his name.

The teen swallowed, heart pounding as he took a step forwards, holding her hips as he stood behind her. His dick pressed up against her folds, and he couldn't stop the excitement buzzing in his veins.

He pushed inside, and both of them groaned as they gave up their first times. Jason grunted as he felt his dick be surrounded on all sides by wet warmth as her pussy tightened around him. Leia moaned at the same time, feeling a strange fullness fill her pelvis as he pushed inside and made her knees weak.

Jason went slow at first, worried he might hurt her. But as it became apparent she enjoyed his thrusting he picked up the pace, hips slapping against her ass as he began to fuck her in earnest. Her cute moans filled the room, her hands tightly grasping his desk as her whole body jolted with each movement, a burning pleasure filling her.

''Ah! Your dick feels so good~!'' Leia cried out, surprising him with her words. ''Keep fucking me~!''

It sounded like something out of a porno, but the effect they had was all the same, and he pounded into her pussy like a jack-hammer. Wet smacking became audible as they became more aroused, and he struggled to keep his pace as he felt his knees grow weak and his orgasm loomed.

Making a split-second decision he stopped pounding into her, pulling out and causing her to make a noise of surprise. He pulled her by the hips back to the bed and sat down on the edge, his eagerness apparent as he turned her around to face him. Leia took the hint, sitting down on his lap and sliding down his dick, moaning cutely as her pussy engulfed his dick again.

She began bouncing on him, holding onto his shoulders as she rode him, feeling his dick pound deep inside her. Jason focused on her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and helping her shrug it off without stopping her bouncing, letting her breasts free. He grabbed them eagerly, toying with the soft mounds of flesh before letting them bounce freely, putting his hands on her equally soft ass and helping her rail his dick.

His eyes flickering to her pussy, admiring the view as he watched his dick disappearing between her pussy lips. Never would he think that he'd get the chance to fuck his girl-friend, but he certainly wasn't going to hold back. With that in mind he moved faster, pounding deep into her.

''Mm! You're gonna make me cum!'' Leia cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, breaking off for air seconds later. ''Cum inside me Jason~!''

''You... sure?'' He grunted, gripping her ass-cheeks tighter as he felt his balls tingle.

''Yes!'' She wailed, looking at him with a mixture of lust and love in her eyes. ''Cum in my pussy, fill me up and make me scream your name~''

He didn't respond, only briefly nodding as he bucked his hips as hard as he could and she bounced, her boobs jiggling around erratically. It didn't take long for one of them to reach their end.

''Ah! Jason I'm cumming~!'' Leia screamed, her bouncing becoming jerky as her lower half shook and twitched, her pussy tightening around his dick and triggering his own climax, cumming inside her.

Both of them went limp a moment later, Jason falling back on the bed and Leia falling on top of him. Over a minute passed as they remained like that, just panting as they recovered from their first ever go at sex, their genitals still electric with the after-effects.

Leia was the first one to move, groaning as she slid off his dick, sitting on the bed beside him. ''Ahh... you came inside me so much...''

''Why are you... talking like that...?'' Jason asked with a groan. He would admit it was very hot hearing her say such dirty things, but it was just so out of the blue.

''Oh. Well they say it in porn all the time, so I thought that was normal.'' Leia shrugged.

''You watch porn?''

''You don't?''

''I do... I just didn't expect you to.'' He mumbled, sitting up... and blushing when his eyes landed on her, laying on her side with her upper body propped up by some pillows. Due to her position, it also meant he could see her pussy from between her legs, igniting a fire in him again. ''Hey, Leia?''

''Yes?'' 

''Can we...'' He swallowed. ''Do it again?''

The brunette seemed surprised by his words, before smiling cutely. ''Sure!''

Smiling back, he crawled up to her, his dick already recovered from his brief rest. He lined it up with her pussy before pushing inside, groaning at the warm tightness that welcomed him.

''You're tighter than before...'' He commented, putting one hand on her leg and the other on her side to steady them before he began moving his hips.

''It's probably – Ah! - because I'm – Mm! - sideways.'' Leia guessed, unable to finish without moaning.

Jason didn't respond, mentally shrugging before fucking her in earnest. They were both still sensitive from their orgasms, so every thrust sent shocks through their bodies. The new position made it feel even better, as she was extra tight yet extra sensitive, forcing him to be a bit rougher to get his whole dick inside her.

''Mm! I can feel you inside me!'' Leia moaned dirtily, gripping the bedsheets. ''Your – AH! - dick is pushing so deep in meeee~!''

He groaned as he felt her tighten on his sensitive dick, but refused to cum just yet. In a flash he grabbed her leg and pulled it to the side, making her lie missionary-style on her back. He didn't give her time to react to the new position, pounding into her intensely and making her scream in pleasure.

''YES! I'm gonna cuuuum!'' Leia cried, before her body went into spasm as she came, fluid squirting around his dick as he continued to thrust.

As he felt the burn in his dick he pulled out and moved on top of her, pushing his dick between her soft breasts before roughly jerking his hips. After several thrusts he shudder, cumming on her boobs and chest and making her moan from the feeling.

Finally out of stamina he collapsed on the bed next to her, breathing heavily. After a minute of rest he opened his eyes, looking at Leia to find her smiling at him.

''You really like my boobs, don't you?'' She teased.

''Yeah. They're soft.'' He admitted, too tired to be embarrassed about it.

Leia giggled. ''Then I guess I'll let you play with them more next time.''

''Next time?''

''Yep. Sex feels too good to do just once.'' She beamed. ''So we'll try a bunch of different stuff!''

Jason grinned, leaning forwards and kissing her.

''Heh, looking forward to it.''

[END!]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this in future, although unlike with Heat, my DXD fic, it won't be every 2 days - just whenever I get the muse for it.


End file.
